S y n c h r o n i z e d S o u l s
by Coralynn
Summary: Alison Young is an average teenager, or so it seems. She has a secret, and it isn't an ordinary one. With her tragic past, new family, and the pack on her tail, will she be able to keep her secret? Her present unfolds with family, friends, and love.


**§yηchr****ღ****ηize∂§****ღ****ul§ - Twilight Saga**

_Yeah, I know. Twilight. :P It's not a bad story! The movie just has waaay too much hype+fangirls. It's good, but not _that _good. __I wrote this a few years back and decided, 'Why not?' It's weird to realize I knew these things were happening in the world at that age. It was originally JacobxOC but this was before I read the last book and before I was a die-hard Embry lover. I think it still works. ^_^ Do I own Twilight? Only in my dreams. I'd be rich. I hope this makes up for the delayed chapter in Blossoming Shadow. Should I continue this? Up to you. Read and review!_

**Chapter 1;**

_Meet Alison Young_

Alison screamed. Deep inside her locket, a pair of stunning green eyes opened. Aly, limbs bound to the four corners of the plain bed with wire coat hangers, ceased her savage shrieks. The color of her liquid aquamarine orbs spread to her cornea and her irises became to a fierce amber. _She _was awake. Alison's drunken father, hovering above her almost bare body. The man raised his hand and stuck her hard across her fragile face. His laugh was cruel and mocking.

"Youu killed her y-you w-worthless piece of sh-shit!" he slurred. "N-Now I'll make s-surrre you die the s-same way she did y-you little bit-"

He was cut short by a hand around his neck. It was cold, and the grip almost inhumanly strong. The amber tinged eyes flashed. The wrist was bloody where the hanger had been, skin torn but fusing together at a regular rate. The tell-tale red of anger and purple from lack of oxygen flooded into the man's face. His expressions were twisted and his eyes crazed. His hand fumbled for the blade he always kept on the bedside table. The thick fingers nearly knocked it off the table. He found a firm grasp on it and raised it high, bringing it down to sheathe it into the young girl's stomach. He jerked the knife upwards, ripping easily through the delicate ivory flesh. As he reeled back, intentions aiming for her heart, the girl's other hand broke free of the wire and tore into his chest, wrapping around the warm, pounding organ in his chest. His eyes widened with surprise and pain. She ripped her hand from the cavity, taking the still pounding heart in its grasp.

"What are you?" he cried weakly, voice fading from his lips, life fading from his eyes. His head rolled uselessly before his sentence finished, the neck connected to his spine snapped by her fist.

The girl once called Aly smirked.

"I'm your worst nightmare, Daddy Dearest," she spoke bitterly in her alluring voice.

In her eyes, she had done the world a favor, their dream, his nightmare. Another scum of the earth out of the world. She shoved the bloody carcass off her body and freed her legs. The ugly rings around her ankles disgusted her. She ran across the room to the brick wall in the basement. Thin fingers finding corners of loose bricks, she pulled them away from the wall to reveal an already packed bag. Close by was a crudely constructed crib, inside it her precious treasure. She heaved the bag onto her shoulder and gathered the sleeping bundle from the crib and into her arms. She took care not to let the tainted ruby drops fall on the sweet face, the only part of the baby visible. She held Ethan close to her and started running toward the only place she could call her home: La Push.

* * *

The girl held her bloody stomach. The pain was worthless to her, but the body would perish once its owner returned to it. She needed to find a medical facility, and quickly as the owner was returning quickly. She was close to La Push, a few miles past Forks. The dense forest surrounding her was beginning to become a nuisance. She would not let it become fatally so. The girl finally reached a clearing and made a run for it. The stench of blood permeated and blocked any other smell. Before she could react, the scent of the salty air was upon her and she realized her mistake. She wiped the blood from her eyes and just before her were the cliffs. She was in La Push, as was wanted, but nowhere near a hospital. Her eyebrows furrowed together in frustration and she turned to retrace her steps. She cursed as she suddenly fell to her knees, still clutching the sleeping Ethan in her arms. The amber tinge faded as Alison returned to her body, clear blue eyes turning hazy. She felt heat radiating from a presence before her and she struggled to lift up her head. There stood a huge, gray-coated wolf with black spots. Its eyes were wide and intelligent. Those weren't the eyes of an animal. It stood there, staring at her with the strangest expression on its face. Its ears twitched simultaneously with hers, detecting thunder in the distance. It would storm. And soon. Of course, she wasn't surprised as a few moist drops landed on her face, sliding down her cheeks. Aly gazed at the wolf, a soft smile on her lips. Then she collapsed. She felt so inexplicably safe with this wolf. It was a hulking creature, massive in bulk, but she felt it would never hurt her... She allowed her already blurring vision to fade and the pulling unconsciousness consume her. She let go and the last sounds to reach her ears were the soft cries of the child in her arms and the howl of the peculiar wolf in front of her.

Embry;

I stood from a stone marking the parameter. I always took patrols seriously, but thinking of my mother scolding me in the morning when she finds me out of bed tonight… Just something I hate dealing with. 'I think it's time to head back to La Push. Nights like this, nothing exciting happens,' I thought. I phased into wolf and ran. The freedom was exhilarating. Any depressing thoughts fled into oblivion, or at least they did for the moment. There were no worries, just sky above and earth below. I passed the cliffs, stopped short, and backtracked. The stench of blood… A girl standing at the edge… She was holding something in her arms and a bag hung from her shoulder. She turned to me and my eyes widened. Her clothes were torn and hanging strangely. More specifically, her shirt was buttoned oddly, hastily it seemed. Blood was leaking through the shirt over her stomach and pooling at her feet. This had caught my nose, but what caught my eyes were her own. They were beautiful, the bluest blue I had ever seen. Also, a feeling I couldn't put into words overcame me. It was nothing like anything I've ever felt before… It was infinitely stronger than anything else and it hit me like a truck with a ton of bricks. Nothing could compare. 'I… I think I've imprinted… HOLY SHIT!' I snapped out of my inner realization, feeling dazed. She had smiled at me! It was faint, but to me it shone brighter than the lightning flashing behind her. When she suddenly collapsed, a jolt of fear ran through me and I panicked. My body couldn't move and my heart was frozen where it had jumped to in my mouth. I howled loudly to the dark sky and rushed to her side. The pack would know I was coming if they didn't already. The bundle she still held in her arms stirred and a soft cry came from it. A baby? I couldn't carry both of them at once! I quickly changed into human form, stuffing my legs through the holes of my pants. I carefully gathered them into my arms and lifted them easily. It shot another jolt of fear into my heart at how easily. She should have been heavier than this. It felt like I could snap her in two if I added the least amount of pressure. I ran as quickly as I could to Emily's. The rain was started to pound mercilessly. I did my best to shield them from it. I looked down at the girl and I didn't know how much more my heart could take. It was painful and I was scared to death. She was turning paler and colder. The expression on her face nearly brought tears to my eyes. It might have, but I wouldn't have been able to tell from the rain. I saw Emily's house, the only one with a light on at this time of night. I knew the pack was there. I could sense them. They were unusually quiet. Something should be breaking by now with Paul flying off the handle. I hurried up the steps and threw open the door. Like I predicted, there stood the whole pack and Emily. I turned to her, desperation leaking into my voice.

"Help her, Em. Please! She's dying!" I was sobbing and my words weren't as clear as they could have been. So they did bring tears to my eyes.

Emily gasped at the sight of the girl and ran out the room. Sam took the baby from the girl's grasp and handed it to Leah. She just held it awkwardly in her arms and stared dumbly. An odd sort of look came over her face, as if she was struggling to remember something. Seth came beside her and glanced at the child, the same look on his face. Weird. The girl seemed to have woken immediately. She cried out weakly and reached for the baby. It seemed subconscious as her eyes were strangely clouded. The pathetic mewling tore through my heart. I followed Emily out the way she left and into a different room and gently laid the girl down on the bed.

"Sam! Get in here!" she called.

Sam strode in through the door right when she stopped talking, as if he had read her thoughts from the other room.

"Can you get the first aid kit, love?"

He nodded and walked out. Emily took off the girl's shirt to examine the damage. We sucked in our breaths. Besides the stab wounds on her stomach and torn rings around her wrists and ankles, numerous cuts, bruises, and scars ran all throughout her arms and legs. Anger coursed through my veins. Emily grabbed the edge of the blanket and wiped the blood from the girl's face. She took a closer look and her eyes widened. An inhuman wail escaped her lips. Everyone came running in, tense and poised to phase and attack. Emily was on the bed, cradling the girl's head in her arms and sobbing. "Aly! Oh, Alison!" over and over again. She pressed her lips to 'Aly's' forehead and grabbed the kit from Sam's hands. Leah and Seth seemed to have remembered that something because their faces broke and them came by Emily around the girl. Leah cradled the baby in her arms delicately, cooing. It shushed and held onto her finger. Her eyes shone with tears. Sadness was etched in her normally stern features. Whoa, that wasn't something you see from Leah. Seth was outwardly crying, clutching the girl's hand as he knelt by the bed. Did they know her? The rest of us watched as she tried to staunch the bleeding of the girl's stomach. There wasn't much success and it didn't look as if just the stabs needed to be treated. Many of her fingers were noticeably broken and her left arm was strangely angled. There was a deep gash in her leg, looking as if it should have closed long ago, but it was obviously infected and seemed as if it had been forced open many times before. The rain had cleaned her, somewhat, but she still looked like the dirty, broken remains of what was once human. It hurt to look at her. My fingers clenched on their own accord and turned my knuckles white. It was difficult to suppress myself from phasing right there. I strained to control my shaking body. If I ever found who did this... Emily stopped fussing over the girl and walked to Sam. Her hands, as well as mine, were stained with her blood.

"Sam. We have to take her to Carlisle. She needs a professional or she'll… she'll…" Emily couldn't finish her sentence and broke down sobbing.

Sam's eyes darkened at the mention of the bloodsucker leader, but he knew from the look of the girl that Emily was right. He nodded silently, though it seemed like a grudging agreement, and picked the girl up with such tenderness that you would have though it was his own daughter. Okay, I know I'm missing something here.

He barked out an order. "Jared. Embry. Come with me." The authority in his voice was clear, but so was the urgency.

His voice took a 180° turn when he addressed Emily.

"Take care of the kid, hon. If the mother is in this condition, who knows how the baby is doing."

Leah and Seth looked down. Emily nodded. Their faces were pained. The rest of the pack were stricken with shock. Jaws literally dropped. Our eyes flew to the girl. You didn't need telepathy to know we were all thinking the same thing, but trust Paul to voice the obvious. "Mother? She looked barely into high school!" Emily kissed Sam and took the child from Leah. Leah stood silently, staring at the empty spot in her arms. Seth was similarly frozen, his gaze on the bed where the girl had been. Sam was out the door and running, Jared and I quickly on his tail. I pulled up closer to Sam and this 'Alison.' Even her name was beautiful... but meeting an imprint like this? It was jarring. The tears had long stopped, but I was filled with so much emotion. It was a relief to finally explode and run. Nothing exciting happens, eh?


End file.
